


Spurn

by fruitspunchsamuraiGdis



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Feels, Ginzura - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rejection, Sad, Unrequited Love, gintama - Freeform, still Gintoki and Katsura, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitspunchsamuraiGdis/pseuds/fruitspunchsamuraiGdis
Summary: “Is there…”A pause.“…someone else?” The words seem to choke themselves out, caught in between the inevitable silence.





	Spurn

It was a joke really. 

About having a crush on the silver haired samurai. 

Not as though he would return it. 

Somewhere between the lines it had bloomed, and she found herself in love. 

She found herself wanting to fight alongside him, wanting to be with him. 

So why was she unable to speak when it mattered most? 

 

-

 

Red cheeks ducked down as he seemed to loom over her now. 

“I…”

The blonde’s cheeks were dusted with a deep blush, and she looked away. 

He stared, not looking so much surprised as confused, and then his face twisted into something different. 

She didn’t need pity from him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Her heart plunged immediately into the hurt that awaited her. 

Tsukuyo loved him, after all. 

He sighed, and turned away, seeming at a loss for words. 

“Is there…”

A pause. 

“…someone else?” The words seem to choke themselves out, caught in between the inevitable silence. 

She couldn’t see his face now, noticing only the reddening of the tip of his ears. 

Her heart plunged further. 

“I’m sorry.” He repeated quietly, walking away. 

She felt a sting in her eyes. 

Everything _hurt._

 

-

 

“Zura.” 

The black haired man looked up from his seat. 

Gintoki could only give a sad smile. 

Somehow, he felt as though he’d just lost a friend. 

Katsura cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

“What did she want?” 

Gintoki sat next to him. 

“It’s nothing, really.” 

Katsura turned away as Gintoki stood to back up. 

“Thank you.” 

Gintoki froze. 

_For choosing me._

Gintoki laughed, heart a bit heavier than yesterday. 

It was a joke, really.


End file.
